How to survive a teenage disaster?
by diatrif
Summary: Chloe's life turns upside-down she finds out that she's a witch, moves to Scotland, her parents' divorce,plus.. she must catch up with all the years she missed, stop herself from killing her mom's new boyfriend,and falls for her enemy


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Ok I own all characters you do not recognize, the rest belongs to lit genius, brilliant J.K. Rowling

**_WARNING: _**This story is told from OC's POV, and this chapter takes place in muggle world, and is kind of explaining how the story begun. You can skip it I'll forgive you but it's still good chapter

_Chapter one, everything changes_

The club was packed with people, loud music was playing in every corner, and colorful lights swirled around. Chloe jumped up and down in the beat of music.

"Bob! You were right, this new club is hot!" she screamed to the tall, brown-haired guy, with deep brown eyes standing next to her. He just looked up from his drink and gave her I-told-you-saw look. Chloe smiled and went looking for her other friend, in half-dancing-half-walking kind of way. When she finally found Kristine, her best friend music stopped, and someone from the staff made an announcement

"in 5 minutes we will begin our best point of out tonight's party…Ladies and gentleman… please prepare yourselves for most exciting event of the day, err I mean night…CATFIGHTS IN THE MUD!"

Crowd started screaming, cheering happily, staff member cleared his throat to calm people down, and continued, "All volunteers please sign up at main office "

"That's SO cool! Where's the main office, I'm going to sign up" Chloe said to no one in particular, and started to move towards small black door on the other side of the room, when someone's hand grabbed her arm she turned around and saw Kristine "how much did you drink?" she asked Chloe, her eyes wide open, but she was laughing.

Chloe looked like her like she was crazy "I didn't drink! And you won't stop me, don't bother'

And with that she was gone.

15 minutes later, Chloe was standing in the knee-high mud pod, and a short chubby man was introducing her and her opponent to the outraged with joy crowd. Kristine, and Bob were standing in the very first row, clapping and screaming "GO CHLOE!" on the top of their lungs. Then the gong signalized the start of the fight and. Chloe looked her enemy in the eye and jumped at her causing the other girl to fall, but her victory was short, because it occurred that Jones (or whatever her name was) was well trained and in seconds was on top of her, pulling Chloe's long brown hair. Chloe tried to scratch girl's face but she (Jones) was blocking her hands, so she moved her knee (not without difficulty) under the girl's belly and pushed as hard as she could. Jones crawled off her and stood up, so did Chloe. And incredibly long session of scratching, pulling each other's hair, pushing, kicking, and even biting (Chloe's done this one) began. Finally referee announced tie and asked another two girls into the mud.

"You were incredible Chloe, the way you kicked her it was hilarious! Too bad I didn't bring camera with me we could win in _The World's Funniest Videos_ " Kristine couldn't stop laughing at Chloe's performance. Kristine was walking home with Chloe, and Bob stayed flirting with Jones They reached Chloe's house, Kristine bid her goodnight and went to her own house, which was few blocks away.

Chloe opened the door to her apartment, and all she wanted was to be in the bathroom taking hours-long hot shower, but as she entered the living room she saw her mother sitting in the armchair, looking at her with unreadable, strange expression on her face. Chloe thought it had something to do with her getting home so late, so she started her explanation without hesitation.

"Mom I'm so sorry! But it was so cool ----"

She couldn't finish for her mother asked "Chloe what happened to your face? Did you have a fight?"

"Well, sort of, there was this competition in the club, you know catfights, but I'm fine no need to worry" she wasn't afraid to tell her mom what she was doing, because she was one of those 'cool moms' who understood teenagers, and their crazy ideas, but still acted like parents. Chloe and her mom were really close, like friends, she could always go to her and talk about her problems at school, with friends and even in love life,. But right now Chloe saw different person, it wasn't her mom, well it was she looked the same but something was different, she seemed older, her usually cheerful blue eyes with twinkle of happiness were dull, and you could see little wrinkles around them. For the first time in her life Chloe saw her mother without the slightest smile, and it was scary for Chloe's mom was a strong woman who believed in the power of positive thinking and even in worst situations her lips were curled in at least a ghost of her joyful smile. All of this made Chloe uneasy, and worried.

"Chloe I'm afraid you'll have to change." this answer shocked Chloe it was so not like her mom "I know that it won't be easy but with these circumstances, oh Chloe it's getting so complicated, I should've listen to your grandpa…But no I was…me I had to do this"

Chloe didn't understand anything; she was so confused that she stopped listening after the 'you have to change' part.

"Chloe! Would you listen to me for a moment? Sit, down. I've something important to tell you"

"Could it wait till tomorrow, I'm really tired and…"

"_Sit down now_" her mom told her in voice and Chloe knew that bet is to not to argue, and she sat down on the cushion nearest her "now, listen…Gosh I have no idea how to tell you this" her mom sighted with resignation

"Well, maybe just tell it instead of talking nonsense?" Chloe suggested in irritated voice

"Me and your father are getting divorced"

"_What? _No…how…why…but…" Chloe was too shaken to speak "but you _love _each other… you were the perfect couple… you never fought…you can't just divorce…you can't do it to me…you just _can't_ …you" she couldn't finish, for her mother told something that was totally unexpected and wrong

"He…John…your father, he found another woman" and than she broke; she started crying and that was what moved Chloe, she saw her mother crying only once, and because of the same person, (but different reason, it was when her dad had an accident and had to have difficult operation) she understood how much her mother loved him, and how he had hurt her, and suddenly Chloe felt some kind of hatred towards her father, how could he? How he could've done it to her mom, to her? She kneeled next to her mom, and hugged her hoping she'll stop crying, but instead her own eyes filled with salty stinging tears, which rolled slowly, down her bruised cheeks. "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

They sat in silence for a while motionless, when Chloe's mom said softly, like she was scared to break the silence, in her ear

"There's something else Chloe"

"What is it mom?"

"We're moving to Scotland… in two weeks"

"**_WHAT!!!_**" Chloe screamed fuming, and jumped out of her mother's embrace "w-w-w-what did you just say?"

"Calm down Chloe!" her mom half-pleaded-half-screamed

"_Calm down? You _tell me to calm down? After what I just heard? Why do you do this to me? Why do you ruin my life?"

"Chloe it's for our own good. I just thought when we leave, it's going to be easier for me, for you"

"_You thought?_" Chloe said sarcastically "_for my own good?_ Are you fucking kidding?"

"Watch your language young lady" her mom told her, now standing in front of her daughter

"No I can't! Sorry! My parents are divorcing, my mother just told me I'm gonna move to some hole in Europe, and leave my friends, my school, my whole life because she's got some issues? My life is ruined and sorry that I can't control my tongue" she screamed, and stormed out of the room to her bedroom-slamming door behind her.

She threw herself on the bed and started crying from helplessness. She hated being helpless, she was used to things going the way it's supposed to, or if they didn't she always could make a choice, change something, but now? Her whole perfect life was ruined in one stupid hour.

'It's not true, it can't be… I'm dreaming. Maybe that Jones girl hit me too hard and now I'm hallucinating? Yeah, that's it it's not real. I'm gonna close my eyes and when I open them I'll be in hospital with horrible headache after that punch and everything will be back to normal' and she closed her eyes for 15 seconds, but when she opened them she still was in her bed, in her bedroom and she could heard her mother in the next room 'No no no noo it's not fair'. She needed someone to talk to.

She reached for her phone and dialed Kristine's number… she waited few signals till she finally heard her best friend's confused voice, "yeah?" she obviously have been sleeping, Chloe envied her friend's normal life for a moment, but than she remembered what happened last year, the plane crash In which Kristine's mother died, and felt guilty that she had even thought of such a thing, but it still didn't make her feel any less depressed.

"Hi, it's me Chloe" she said

"Hi! What happened? Why are you calling this late?"

"Well it's a long story, and I'm fine just a little shocked, pissed off and depressed. Ok I'm not fine my life is totally screwed up" she started crying "I'm moving to Scotland, or wherever, my parents are divorcing and I'm afraid we won't see each other" she managed to say between sobs

"What? Oh Chloe why?" now Kristine was crying too "wait a second I'll be at yours place in five minutes"

"no, no you don't have to and it isn't the right time just had a huge fight with my mom, but you can come first thing tomorrow k?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, so what actually happened?"

And Chloe explained her everything. It was pretty long 'couse every five minutes or so, one of them started to cry. But after that Chloe felt much better, and was assured that even if they were far away from each other they could still be friends, and it will never ever change, no matter what. With that comforting thought she fell asleep still clutching phone in one hand.

They were driving for five hours now. And for past two, since they turned off the highway onto the winding road that led trough the hill country, Chloe was sleeping, perhaps not completely sleeping there was part of her mind that had reminded conscious of the curves of the road, of the faint warmth of the late August sunlight slanting trough the half-opened window to lie upon her hair, of the silent country music her mother was listening to while driving.

But she rode with her eyes closed and her head settled against the back of the seat. In this way she could keep her mother from trying to talk to her again. For the past two weeks, ever since Chloe was informed about her mother plans, her mom tried to start this conversation "I thought it'd be better this way", "it's for our own good" she kept saying, and Chloe kept silent refusing to talk to her mother, and if she had to say something she tried to limit her sentences to one, two words spoken in the as emotionless, cold voice she could manage.

Yet when the car stopped on the red light, she could not keep herself from opening her eyes. When she did, she found her mother turned sideways, looking back at her.

"Hi, sleepyhead" she said smiling "you've been missing a lot of pretty countryside"

"Did I?" Chloe said with disinterest. She straightened in her seat and glanced out of the window, and glanced down the narrow street where the one block was lined with storefronts – a grocery, a pharmacy, a hardware store.

"It's the middle of nowhere" she said "there's not even a movie theater"

"I think it's nice" her mother replied, "I grew up in town like this"

Chloe mumbled something that sounded like "no wonder you moved to New York" under her breath, and turned to look out the window once more. She was there only 5 minutes and she hated everything about it, she hated those small colorful houses on the hills, she hated green trees and most of all she hated the happiness, every passerby was smiling, some were laughing, others waved to them though they were total strangers, even her mom was smiling, not that it was something wrong. She knew she won't be happy here, that she doesn't belong, well this one was obvious first of all she wasn't happy, not now at least and not in the nearest future. She just couldn't get it, why her mother did it to her, why she did it to herself?

"Nowhere" she grumbled again "and I have to stay here till my 18th birthday, I won't be able to stand it"

"Don't worry, honey, you'll get used to it sooner that you think"

'Yeah right, and pigs can fly' Chloe thought.

Half an hour later they were in the woods outside the village. The trees were really thick, and it was really dark there. They turned to the right and reached the clearing, and for a moment Chloe forgot she didn't want to be here and sat there staring wide-eyed at the mansion in front of them. It was magnificent, not to mention enormous, it was three stories high, with gray brick walls, each stone very smooth and perfectly shaped, hundreds of windows with dark brown, wooden frames and high steep chocolate brown roof. Around it there was huge garden with perfectly mowed lawn, a lot of beautiful flowers, differently shaped bushes, benches, and trees.

"So do you like it?" her mother asked hopefully

"Yeee-ah" Chloe answered carefully, but soon she remembered why she was here "but our apartment was better" she added as an afterthought. Her mother sighed.

They entered the already furnished house, and Chloe wondered how her mother managed to settle everything within only two weeks, from getting a car to waiting for them on the airport, to furnishing the house, which was an accomplishment with its size, hardly even leaving the house.

"Where's my room?" she asked.

"On the second floor, it's the one with silver doorknob"

Chloe picked up two of many suitcases and bags she had, and climbed up the stairs. She walked down the hallway, looking carefully at the doorknobs, when she finally found the right door, she opened them and saw her room. It was a quite big, with light blue walls, two big windows; it had a balcony on the outside. But it was empty, probably her mother wanted Chloe to decorate it, except a bed, which looked exactly like the one Chloe had in her room in New York. Because she was exhausted and in USA it was really late, she decided to leave rest of her luggage downstairs, and bring it here later and went to the bathroom, took long hot shower, found some pajamas and curled herself under the covers.

"Wake up honey! Your grandpa wants to talk to you" she heard her mother's gently voice.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily, she never heard her mother talking about her parents before; Chloe wasn't even sure if they were still alive, so she wasn't entirely sure if it was part of reality or the dream.

"Your grandpa is downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you, get dressed"

A little while later, Chloe was entering the kitchen, and there she saw her mother talking to some tall, old, and strange looking man. It was really hard to believe they were even related. Strange looking man err…. her _grandpa _wore long baby blue robes, and matching pointy hat, he had long silver hair **a/n** I know, I know really lame and MarySue-ish, but how can you get to Hogwarts at age 15, without special contacts :) and trust me Dumbledore will be too busy to even talk to her 

Chloe cleared her throat to show her presence, and they turned to see her. Now when she looked at her grandpa she saw his long, silver beard, long crooked nose, and friendly smile. She also had no doubt that he was the right person, because he had her, and her mother's eyes, well Chloe and her mother had his eyes. And he seemed quite likable, and funny. She had a feeling that they will get along great and have some fun.

'Well, one good thing that happened this month I'll get to know my interesting family' Chloe thought.

"Oh, hello dear! I'm Albus Dumbledore, your grandpa" he said and smiled even wider.

"Hi! I'm Chloe" she answered and waved to him.

"How are you Andy?" he asked her mother who was right behind him

"I'm fine, would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea for me" Dumbledore said

"And for me glass of soda mom"

"okey-dokey" Chloe's mom said in sing-song voice "so dad? How'd you know we were in Scotland?"

"Oh, a friend of mine told me, he saw you getting out of the prane, and followed you all the way here" Chloe had to stop herself from laughing at the I-can't-believe-you-spied-at-me look on her mother's face, her grandpa saw it too for he added "don't you give me that look, I didn't hear from you for 17 years, besides it was an accident he was there on the mission"

"_Mission_? What kind of mission" Chloe asked with the interest, but no one heard her, or they ignored her.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry but I was young, and stupid" her mother said.

"Well could anyone try and explain to me what's going on?" Chloe said impatiently

"You do not know?" her grandpa asked her in kind voice, but shot her mom questioning look "well it is up to your mother to explain, it's her story"

"MOM? Is there anything I should know but I don't?" Chloe asked angrily

"Well…maybe you should know.." her mother started uncomfortably. Chloe standing in front of her very still, waiting for more. Her mother continued

"You…me…we are magical"

Chloe didn't get it '_magical_? What kind of crap is that?' she smiled

"Ok stop joking, and tell me truth" she laughed

"But I'm telling truth, we're magical, we're witches and your grandpa is a wizard, really powerful one"

"She didn't know that either? Andy, no matter how angry you were at our kind, you had no right to keep the truth from your daughter, she deserves to know who she is"

"_Wait! _What the hell are you talking about? What kind? W_itches_? Wizards? What is that? People we live in 21st century there's no such thing like magic, wizards, witches."

She was getting annoyed two, adult, intelligent people were pulling some kind of stupid joke. And one of those people ruined her life two weeks ago. It was so stupid, and irritating.

"My child of course magic exists" her grandpa told calmly, but somehow it didn't persuade her.

"Oh come on, stop it! It's not funny"

"Dad, I think she's too stubborn, maybe we should show her something?" her mother asked Dumbledore, who nodded and put his hand in his pocket, he seemed to look for something for a moment, than he withdrew from it a well polished wooden stick. He thought for a minute and then whispered '_lumos_' and a little shot from its end. Chloe rolled her eyes,

"That's it? You call it magic? You bought some stupid stick with build-in flashlight in the joke shop and tell me that you're a wizard? Well even _I_ could do better than that"

"Well dad, I think you ought to try something more" Chloe's mom suggested.

Dumbledore thought for a while than said '_accio clock_'. At first nothing happened, but after a minute a clock from the hall on the second floor flew trough the door, straight to Dumbledore, who caught it. Than he raised his stick again, and conjured a chair.

That was enough for Chloe, she just stood there blinking, she couldn't believe it, it was true.

"So…ma-ma…_magic_…really exists," she stuttered "and I…I…_I'm_ a…witch ".

She stood there for a second and then she could feel nothing, and see nothing but darkness. (If you didn't get it she passed out… : ))

When she woke up, she had a horrible headache. She opened her eyes and saw her mother's head above her.

"Um… what happened?" Chloe asked blankly.

"You passed out, and hit your head over the chair, are you ok?" her mom answered

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a strange dream; I dreamed that I was a witch and you too, and that I met my grandpa who was a wizard. "

"Um, Chloe I think you _are _witch, and your grandpa is a wizard." Her mother said carefully supposedly scared of her daughter's reaction. But Chloe just looked at her, than at her grandpa and smiled.

"Am I?" she asked, and others nodded "wow that's cool" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet. Then she remembered everything that happened before she fainted.

"But how come I didn't know it? _Mom? "_

"you didn't know about it, because…" her mother paused" well that's a long story"

"I have a lot of time, mom and don't you think you owe me explanation?"

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you. It all began when I went to muggle London, on summer vacation after my 6th year at Hogwarts"

"_What?_ What's Hogwarts and muggle London? What the hell is that?"

"Muggle is a non-magical person, like your father, Hogwarts is a school of magic in Scotland, and it's my old school, but back to story

_ Flashback _

_"What are you reading honey?" asked tall, blond women with short hair and lean figure. _

"_Nothing, just a letter" answered 16-year-old Andy Dumbledore who was sitting at the kitchen table holding piece of paper_

"_A letter? From who?"_

"_A friend…his name's John" she added when she saw her mother's look_

"_John? You never mention him did you? Why he didn't send an owl?"_

"_He doesn't have an owl, he's a muggle, lives in London. I met him during my trip to London"_

"_Oh, that's alright just make sure you won't tell him too much about yourself, you know nothing about magic and being a witch, OK?" the older women asked concerned_

"_Don't worry mom, that because I sorting hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw like dad, doesn't mean I'm stupid, you know?" Andy laughed and returned to read her letter, and her mom started to make a dinner._

_One year later_

_"bye! I'll write to you, I promise" Andy waved to her friends when she got off the train and was looking for her mom "See you in two weeks" _

"_Hi mom, dad said he'll be home in few days, he got few things to do"_

"_He's so busy since he became headmaster, but at least he does what he loves most" her mother sighed._

"_So how are you? Is everyone coming tonight?"_

"_I'm fine Andy, and everyone's coming you know it's tradition, we all celebrate every graduation in our family. When are you going to start your professional studies?"_

"_Mom you always do this!" Andy groaned _

"_Do what?"_

"_Go and talk about my future education, I just got back from my 7th year! Couldn't you wait a day or two and let me enjoy my freedom? No you start blabbing about this boring stuff as soon as you see me"_

"_Come now, Andy I just care about you, and it's really important"_

"_I know, I know! And I don't know yet maybe I'll go to Auror Academy with James and Lilly, or I'll find a job in Daily Prophet like Rita Skeeter" she laughed at her mother's reaction on the new yet already infamous journalist in Daily Prophet, Andy knew how much her parents loathed that woman_

"_Andy, for goodness' sake don't tell me being like this nasty, corrupted woman is your ambition, she can't do anything but tell lies, and not to mention her awful style"_

"_But she gets a lot of information, which are true and she entertains people, besides she's got a promising career at such a young age"_

"_I bet she gets these information using illegal ways, and she ruins people's lives don't entertain them, and you'll see her career will last not longer than few years "_

"_I'm kidding mom, anyway do you remember John? The guy I met in London last year? Well I kept in touch with him and we met few times and I want to invite him over to our house what do you think?"_

"_I don't know. It's risky."_

_Andy made a puppy face and started pleading her mom "please, please, please mom it's only for a month, mom please, please as a graduation present?"_

"_Ok but you'll prepare the house, he must not see any glimpse of magic. Got it young lady?"_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best and he won't see the tiniest sight of magic I'll even cook by myself"_

_At this Mrs. Dumbledore coked her eyebrow disbelievingly "ok, I won't cook but I'll do everything else" _

_ **a/n**: it looks like Chloe's mom story, so I'll skip the obvious you know John coming and falling in love, 'cause there's few interesting things I want to put in and it'd be too long for this story, though you'll find out about it in sequel I'm planning to write _

_ Few months later _

_"Andy can I talk to you? "_

"_What's wrong mom? Didn't you like him? Isn't he the nicest guy you've met?"_

"_Indeed he's really nice, but…"_

"_What?"_

"_well he doesn't look like a right boy for you, he's… how can I put it? Untrustworthy"_

"_Mom if it's because he's a muggle---"_

"_No Andy it has nothing to do with that, it's just we can feel things he doesn't seem right, not for you anyway, not now"_

"_Doesn't seem right? Is it one of aunt Trelawney's predictions? Mom I'm not a little girl anymore and I know best who's right for me who's not ok? "_

"_Don't make fun of your aunt, and we all can feel it, it's for your own good Andy we don't want you to get hurt!"_

"_THAT"S ENOUGH!!! I can't live like this, you're so limited mom, there's more than magic and your stupid feelings and I refuse to be like you. And guess what I'll marry John no matter if you like it or not!" After that she stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room, she conjured some trunks, she packed her things, sent few owls to her friends saying 'good-bye'._

_Went outside unnoticed called the Knight Bus. After the bus arrived she snapped her wand in half, threw it out, and asked the driver to take her to NYC. She had some money, so she rent an apartment._

_ End of flashback_

"Week later, I found a job in agency. And your dad came to me after I sent him a letter, you know the rest of the story we got married and had you. But the saddest thing is that I gave up all my life for him, and he was untrustworthy" Chloe's mother said almost crying. Chloe was shocked it was too much in one day.

"Wow, you ran away? That's interesting. I always thought you moved to NYC because you got this Dior campaign. "

"You know the truth now, I'm sorry you couldn't become a witch"

"What do you mean she can't be a witch?" Grandpa asked

"well, she's 15 now, and she didn't go to any magical school "

"How come American Academy for Magical Children wasn't interested in her?"

"Actually they did."

"Could you stop talking about me, like I wasn't here? And if this whole school was interested in me, why I didn't go, hell why didn't I know they were asking me to go there?"

"The wizarding rules say that if you're 11 and you have magic in you get a letter informing you that you can go to school for witches and wizards, but you have a choice which means if the child decides they don't want to go they don't have to, but only the child can decide not their parents, or guardians."

"And did I make a choice? 'Cause I don't exactly remember"

"Technically you did, but practically you didn't" Seeing her daughter's clueless expression she continued "do you remember getting a letter from school in New Jersey, so it was American Academy for Magical Children, but I told you that it's school where you learn things like illusion, and stuff like that so you didn't like it and said 'no' which technically is your choice"

"Mom how could you? I mean you used my unawareness in such a cruel way, you know that it's illegal don't you?"

"I know, but back in the day it was the best I could do, John didn't know anything about magic, and I swore to get away from that world…besides you wanted to go to school with Kristina"

"But that's different…"

"Sorry, if I could change it I would, but it's too late, sorry Andy that you didn't get a chance to study magic and become a witch"

"In fact she has a chance " Dumbledore cut in "I know it's going to be awkward, but she can attend Hogwarts"

"dad, but she missed 5 years"

"Yes I am aware of that, and she will have to catch up with other students. It'll be really hard, but with some help from our professors, and a little effort, she will manage. I heard she was good at her muggle school, so it won't be a problem"

"But what with the ministry, and other teachers? Isn't it illegal?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that."

"Thank dad, what I would've done without you? But how is it going in English wizarding community?"

"It's getting worse with every day, the Dark Lord is raising again, and I don't think we have enough strength to stop him. We need more people on our side, that's the one reason I came here will you join the Order of the Phoenix and fight with us?"

"I don't have my wand, and I think I was away too long"

"You'll buy a new one at Diagon Alley, when you go shopping for Chloe's supplies, and magic is like riding a bike once you learned how to do it, you'll never forget"

They talked much longer, but Chloe left to her room. She needed to think. When she got to her room, she turned on her computer and e-mailed Kristi, she wasn't sure how much she could tell her so she decided to give her friend only the slightest idea of how Chloe's life turned upside-down in two weeks.

_Dear Kristi,_

_How's it going? It's been only 24 hours since I last saw you, and I already miss you so much. Despite all things I told you back in the city, I think I won't be bored after all, why? I just had very interesting conversation with my mother and…. Grandfather, yeah I saw my grandpa today it turns out I have more family than my parents; don't know what happened to my grandma though. I'll ask mom later. So, I found out my mom ran away when she was 17 and my father wasn't approved by ma grandparents, so she married him without they knowledge. I know shocking, I almost fainted there. But the best part is yet to come; I'm going to the boarding school. Can you imagine? This is the same school my mom went to, and she says it's pretty interesting there (and I don't doubt it), but still it won't be as cool as it was with you. Never mind, everything's better than staying In this valley I'll keep in touch, giving you an update on my academic and social life in Britain, and of course you'll have to do the same. Here're our rules (don't obey them if you don't want to)_

_1.E-mail/IM every week_

_2.Phone call every month_

_3.Snail-y slow mail every time there's an opportunity_

_Hope your life's better than mine. Say Hi to Bob, and others. Don't forget me._

_Love ya,_

_Chloe._

**A/N: **if you happened to wonder here R&R! What about the story? Well it was pretty lame so far but when Chloe gets to school everything will change, there'll be romance, humor, friends, controversy, blackmail, Andy's new boyfriend (this one will be hilarious trust me) ooops I guess I told too much. You'll see…


End file.
